The present invention relates to a lock assembly of a DIN type connector, which includes a first cover and a second cover associated with a coupling to provide a lock system for locking the connector.
In the prior art, most DIN type connectors do not provide any means for locking the connection elements. Parts of the prior art connectors are always loosened by vibration or an external force, and the connectors are therefore made unusable because of improper contact. There have been a few improvements made to provide an external lock to connect the parts firmly, but these lock systems have been too large to be practical.